Her eyes
by Kes Quest
Summary: Every night he is haunted by her eyes.  Please read and review.


Zuko closed his eyes. It had been a long day and he spent most of it trying to outmaneuver Azula, but as always she seemed to be a few steps ahead of him. What he needed was rest, but he knew that sleep would offer none of that. For every night he dreamed of those eyes.

Sometimes the eyes were full of defiance and anger. Much like the first time he had met her. Oh, how he wished to see those eyes when he fell asleep. For he could deal with that particular look. After all, everything he had done was to ensure his destiny and it was only natural that she looked at him with those eyes. He could believe that what he had done was right. All the decisions he had made to go back home and to gain back the thrown were worth it. It was all he ever wanted and he had it again. There would always be those that would look at him with deferment and anger.

Other times her eyes were timid and full of hope. Eyes just like the ones she had when she offered to heal his scar. How he hoped never to have to see those eyes over and over again. They would bore into this soul and make him question his path, filling his head with 'what ifs'. What if she had healed him...? Would he still have gone with Azula? What if the Avatar and his Uncle hadn't come when they did?

These thoughts always filled him with anger when he woke. How dare _she_ make _him_ want something other then what he finally had again? Didn't she know how hard he had worked to get back here? What he had given up?

He breathed smoke from his mouth as he thought back on those eyes… But they weren't even the worst. The worst were the ones that were full of pain… Just like they were the last time he had seen her.

On the nights he dreamed of those eyes he would wake up crying. Those eyes would always remind him of his mother's... for that pain was in his mother's eyes the last time he had seen her as well.

Those painful eyes always seemed to ask one thing… _Why_?Why did he leave her? Why did he betray her? _He_ wasn't even sure why anymore.

The last time he had seen those eyes he had yelled out, "What do you want from me!?" His voice had been loud enough to cause a servant to knock on his door, asking if everything was all right.

Zuko clenched his fist. _Will those haunting eyes ever let me be?_ He was so tired. All he wanted to do was get one night of sleep. One night where he didn't have to think. One night where he would fall into blissful nothingness.

Slowly he opened his eyes. Staying here wouldn't help and if Azula caught him he would have to endure more of her teasing.

Getting up, he hurried down the hall, too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to those around him. He bumped into a servant causing the tea she was carrying to fall, splattering its contents all over the floor.

He looked down at the mess, his voice faltering. "Sorry, I should watch were I'm walking."

The servant stiffened, then began to pick up the remaining shards. "No… no problem your highness... It was my fault. I'll get this cleaned up."

Zuko frowned. There is something familiar about this servant... But then again, shouldn't there be? After all, he had lived in this place for most of his life. The servants, for the most part, hadn't changed in the three years he had been gone.

But still...

Zuko decided he was over thinking things again. There couldn't be a conspiracy around every corner now could there?

He sighed, bending down to help pick up the pieces. "Here, let me help. It will go faster with two..." His voice trailed off as golden eyes met blue.

If it weren't for his dreams, he might not have recognized her. But those eyes… They were the same eyes that he had been seeing in his dreams for weeks... yet somehow different. The eyes in front of him now were full of so many emotions… Surprise, worry, anger, fear, confusion… and even longing.

He knew immediately what form those eyes would take in his dreams this night...

Zuko couldn't help himself as her name slipped softly past his lips. "Katara..."


End file.
